My Knight, My Night
by Aquila Corax
Summary: Sir Knight Sirius Black of England is looking for a squire.  He finds what he is looking for in one Remus Lupin.  There are a few problems.  First Remus is French, he hates Sirius, and Black is not the only one with his eye on Lupin.  AU with slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Warning: This story will be slash. Remus/Sirius. I will not even pretend to try and act as though I know how the feudal system worked in its entirety. So please bear with me and if any of you see any mistakes, I would very much appreciate it if you would let me know. Tah!-v

Summary: Sir Knight Sirius Black of England is looking for a squire. He finds what he is looking for in one Remus Lupin. There are a few problems. First Remus is French, he hates Sirius, and Black is not the only one with his eye on Lupin. AU with slight OOC

Chapter 1 

"My Lord Dumbledore, I have heard rumors that a group of French prisoners have been brought in by Sir Knight Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded in confirmation, inviting the kneeled knight before him to continue. "I humbly ask that I be allowed to look for a squire among those captured."

"Are you sure you are not too young to take on such a responsibility as another life?" The Lord asked, though not condescendingly.

The fifteen-year-old visibly flinched at his Lord's words but his voice was steady and not lashing. "Have I not served you, my Lord, faithfully and loyally in many tasks and struggles, stronger and fiercer than any of you other knights of equal age? Besides, it will merely be a Frenchman. How difficult do you think it is going to be to train one of them?"

Dumbledore regarded this young, but determined boy before him. True this boy had learned what he needed to know very quickly and had sworn to lay down his life for that of his Lord at the very young age of thirteen then gone to battle the next day. "Very well. You may go," the boy's smile could not evade the Lord's eyes, "But make sure you bring home a worthy squire. Do not treat him disrespectfully. Find an equal. One who can be everything you need, Sir Knight Black."

Sirius stood, not even bothering to keep his grin of delight out of sight. "A great thanks, my Lord Dumbledore." He bowed, then left.

Sirius mounted his readied horse and set out for the Town Square of Hogsmeade, where the prisoners would be either claimed by high-ranking lords or auctioned off as slaves to work in the fields. He had even heard of some bought just so the buyer could torture them before killing them. Any and all living knights would be brought to the King or nearest Lord to be sold back to France. Wars were never pretty, but could make rich men richer.

He arrived just as the first few prisoners were placed before a gathered crowd. None of them drew his interest. Either too old, too weak, or female. The same for the second group that came up. Finally in the third selection he saw a boy only seven or eight. His hair was a rather dark brown that spun gold when the sun lit it up. His eyes almost appeared gelded, but it was the power that burned behind them that enchanted Sirius.

The slave seller grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him forward. "And how much for this lad? 15 knuts? Do I hear 15-"

"He is not yours to sell." Sirius had dismounted and stood proudly by his horse.

The master looked a bit sheepish but kept going in stride. "Very well, Sir Knight Black. Come and collect him."

Sirius strode forward. The platform was low enough he just grabbed the boy's arm and lifted him to the ground before walking away, dragging the boy behind him. He lifted him onto the great black Clydesdale's back, then got on behind the boy and rode off to Hogwarts Castle.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in an accusatory tone.

Remembering Dumbledore's words Sirius kept himself from saying a biting response. "I am Sir Sirius Black, Griffin Knight of my Lord Dumbledore's Hogwarts Castle. Who are you?"

The boy strained to look back at Sirius and glare at him. "I am Remus Lupin. Shorter title, but equal in importance." Sirius scoffed but said nothing. He was very pleased with his choice, this was going to be fun.

"Whoa! Easy Regulus!" Something startled the horse and it tried to turn and run, but Sirius held him in place. He pulled his sword out of its sheath. "Who dares to trespass on the lands of my Lord?"

"Calm yourself, and your horse, Black. I am here upon our Lord Dumbledore's order." A figure slunk out of the Fordden Forest and glided closer to them. The person appeared to be of equivalent age to Sirius, and looked as though he could have been Sirius' cousin.

"Ah, Alchemist Snape. How goes it in the Forest?" Sirius spoke casually, but kept sword out.

"I see no need to answer to you, but I would like it be reported to our Lord that all is calm and undisturbed in the Forest." Snape showed no visible liking of Sirius or his companion and his tone was a forced humility. There was only so much he was willing to do to avoid the knight's blade.

Sirius smirked. "I feel no obligation, but I will report if such opportunity presents itself." He sheathed his sword and gave a slight nod to Snape. "Good day Alchemist Snape. I hope fortune smiles to you, then kicks you down and castrates you. Let's go Regulus." He snapped the horse's reigns and the trotted away to Hogwarts Castle, looming evilly in front of the bright sky.

"Why did you name your horse Regulus? It seems like a weird name for horse." Remus sounded genuinely interested, so Sirius answered him.

"I gave this horse my older brother's name in his memory."

Remus felt a pang of regret for saying the name was weird. "How did he die?"

Sirius was thanking God his voice was steady. "He died a knight's death. Fighting the enemy to the death. He did not die in vain, we defeated the French and he was brought back a hero."

"I hope he was well honored." Remus spoke so softly Sirius had to stain to hear him.

"Why would you say that?"

Remus responded with wisdom far beyond his years. "A death is a death no matter what the side."

Sirius could not make his mind operate until he arrived to Hogwarts Castle. The gates opened and the two passed under the emblem of the castle, a shield bearing a Griffin, a Badger, a Harpie, and a Basilisk, topped by a winged boar.

Sirius bent forward and whispered into Remus' ear, making him shiver. "Watch yourself. Keep by my side and if anyone asks, you are a Griffin and under the protection of Sir Knight Black."

_A/N: I would like to give a big thanks to xSimplyxMagicalx for a) being the first person to read this story, b) reviewing, and c) letting me know I misspelled Regulus being the absolute idiot I am. Thank You So Much! -v_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is a slash story. Remus/Sirius

Review replies(these are always my favorite part):

Critic: Don't worry. I know Remus is a good few years younger than Sirius. It was a trade off between being true to a fanfiction and true to the times. In real life, squires would start training at 5. Remus is actually 9, so he's older than what would be considered normal and also, I made Sirius younger than most knights trying to bridge the gap. This story is going to cover 6to7 years and nothing is going to happen in the first 5 years that would be considered romantic. Like I said, it's a tradeoff. If you were kind enough to give me a second chance and read this chapter, I really appreciate it.

Lua li: I really like long chapters too, but since this was my first AU I just wanted to toe the water. Now that I know that people like it, I'm going to try and write longer chapters. Let me know if this one is long enough.

The youngest was the mostloved: is this soon enough for you? I could've updated last night, but there would've been soo many mistakes I may have just killed myself. Thanks for liking the story!

Jolly Ozzy Jones: I really liked this review. I love getting reviews from people who are just as excited about the idea as I am.

Nina: Yay interesting! claps hands

xSimplyxMagicalx: I need you to be my realistic era reviewer. The dialogue in this one is more relaxed, but if it gets too common, please let me know. Thanks again for being my first reviewer for this story!

Chapter 2

Sirius directed his horse into the stables and dismounted gracefully. He was about to help Remus down when he saw the boy leap off. Remus didn't quite judge just how tall Regulus was. He stumbled, but had the reflexes and balance not to fall. He looked to see Black looking down at him with amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm not used to dealing with Clydesdales."

Sirius didn't say anything about what Remus did, but training had started and Remus had a lot to learn. "Now, you're going to learn how to care for Regulus. Knowing the needs and habits of the knight's horse is one of the first lessons for a squire."

Remus rudely interrupted. He hated being looked down on. "I've worked with horses before. I already know how to put on and take off a saddle, same for the bridle. I know what to feed them when they're sick, healthy, before and after a long journey. I'm not stupid." Granted he really didn't work with real horses. More like ponies and foals, when their owners were away.

Sirius smiled a bit at his squire's attitude. "Very well. Show me." He stood back and leaned against one of the wooden pillars holding up the barn. He eyes were watching every movement of Remus like a hawk, just waiting to point out a mistake.

Remus was able to take off Regulus' bridle with no problem after encouraging the horse to lower his head using a carrot. He unfastened the saddle, but was having trouble getting it off the horse. He couldn't see over Regulus' high back, which was probably for the best because Sirius was smiling widely at the squire. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Sirius walked to the other side of his horse, careful to keep a hand on the small of the horse's back so he wouldn't kick.

"Here, let me." He came up behind Remus, making him jump a bit. He lifted off the saddle and began walking away with it.

"Come back here!" Sirius stopped at Remus' outburst. "I don't need you to put it away. I can handle it." Sirius looked skeptical, but who was he to keep his squire from learning. He handed over the saddle and his fingers brushed Remus' as the squire held the saddle at the same places Sirius had just been holding it.

It was heavier than Remus had expected, but he made sure not to let it show on his face. He sort of waddled over where the saddle was to be hung. It was higher than what he wanted, but was determined to show this Englishman that the French were stronger than he thought. As he turned back to the knight, Sirius threw him a brush.

"You take care of the legs and under belly and I'll do the back and neck."

Remus gave the older boy a sour look. He couldn't stomach the thought that the knight didn't believe that he could take care of the horse. But he kept his mouth shut. Hard as it was, he merely walked over and began brushing the hair around the front legs, helping to remove the dirt.

Regulus started at the feeling of two brushes. He whinnied and reared up on his hind legs. Remus didn't move, even when Sirius yelled at him to move. When the knight realized that his squire wasn't mindful of what was going to happen, he kicked the younger boy out of the way, but Sirius' shin got clipped by Regulus' hoof as he put his hooves back on the barn floor.

Pain seared up his leg like a white knife. It felt like his bone was going to split open. Sirius kept upright, but put his hand on the horse's neck to stay balanced.

As Remus lay sprawled on the barn floor, he finally realized what had happened. He wasn't sure why he didn't get out of the way. He was just amazed at how large the horse really was. It seemed as though his ears could have touched the high ceiling. The ache in his gut where Sirius had kicked him served as reminder not to lose yourself when in danger. As he looked up he was surprised to see Sirius actually petting the horse's neck and telling him it's okay.

"Easy Regulus. It's alright. There's nothing wrong. Everything's okay now. Easy, easy. Calm down now." Sirius was smiling to the horse. There was a light in his eyes, but Remus couldn't decipher it. Sirius limped over to a basket hanging on the wall and pulled out a carrot. He limped back and gave it to Regulus, then continued soothing the seemingly content animal.

Remus was put at peace by the knight's words, even though none of them were directed at him. He finally got up the courage to break the soft atmosphere. He timidly asked Sirius, "Is he going to be okay?"

He looked up as though just realizing that he was not alone with the horse. His face turned hard as he gave his squire a cold response. "I suggest you wait outside. If you can't work with Regulus or at least have a sense self preservation, I have no further use for you."

Remus stood slowly and left Sirius alone. It seemed like hours that Sirius didn't come out. Remus sat outside the door, resting his chin on his knees. All he could think of was the way that Sirius looked at Regulus. Even though the horse had caused him pain, he was still more concerned for the horse's wellbeing than his own. He hugged his knees tighter and buried his face, trying to forget the face that Sirius had shown before telling him to leave. It cut him through. He thought he finally had someone who would care for him. His parents had loved him, but since their death and his capture, there had been no one.

Lesson one on becoming a squire: learn how to care for your knight's horse.

Lesson one on being a French squire to an English knight: Freeze your heart.

Remus didn't want to allow those words to get in but they snaked their way into his mind and he felt his heart go cold with hatred. _Who was it that stole me from my home? Who is it that thinks he owns me? Who is it that deceived me into thinking I was thought of as human? Who is it that deserves no kindness?_

Remus felt the hot tears fighting their way to the surface but he kept them down, while around him the sky darkened and stars appeared above his head. The ground grew colder and the air whipped his arms lightly, but just enough to not allow him to think of much else.

Soft footsteps from behind him brought him from his trance. "Let's go Remus." He looked up to see the knight giving him a weak smile, lit by the pale moon. The older boy reached out a hand to help Remus to his feet. He simply glared and got up on his own. Standing brought with it a renewed pain in his abdomen, which he knew was not just from the kick he had gotten earlier.

The pain must've shown on his face because Sirius gently took him by the arm and guided him to the castle. "What would you like to eat?" The squire gave no answer but to shake his head and mutter that he was fine. Sirius looked dejected, but he was not a knight for nothing. He was not about to give up.

As they came to the Main Hall Sirius gave directions on how to get to the Griffin sleeping chambers. Remus gave a curt nod before heading in the direction he had been told.

Sirius prayed that his squire would not met anyone unsavory on his way. As he left the kitchens, a small feast in his bag, he had a feeling of dread. He took off toward the Griffin's Tower, half hoping to meet Remus on his way. As turned the corner he saw that his fear was justified.

Standing in the squire's path was Sir Knight Malfoy. He quickly strode forward and gently pushed Remus behind him. Malfoy looked up, smirking upon finding Sirius. "Can I help you Sir Knight Black?"

"You can help me by leaving my squire alone." Malfoy looked about ready to laugh at the defensive fifteen-year-old.

"Why? He was just telling me about how he was going to fight me and telling where I can stick my sword." Malfoy looked down at Remus, his smile widen and his eyes shining. Sirius recognized the look it was the same look Malfoy had given Sirius' cousin, only it was darker. More sinister, when aimed at Remus.

"I apologize for his rudeness." He tightened his grip on Remus' arm. "I assure you he will not make the same mistake again. I bid you a good night and fair dreams."

Malfoy looked displeased that his fun was over so soon, but didn't give up his last chance to prod Sirius. "I bid you the same, for I know my night will be good and my dreams fair, _as long as your cousin is warming my bed. _Farewell Sir Knight Black." The last part he whispered into Sirius' ear as he passed. It took all of his control not to punch the other knight.

Not that Sirius had a deep love for his cousin; it was the thought that the Blacks were below the Malfoys. If anything, Lucious married Narcissa to gain social standing, not the other way around.

He took out his anger by walking quickly, keeping a firm hold on Remus' arm. His leg still pained him, but not enough to have him show outward signs. He had fought with worse.

Remus made a few sounds of protest, but Sirius ignored them and kept dragging him through the castle. Right now the safest place to be was Griffin Tower.

As they arrived at the hidden door, he was met by Sir Knight Potter. "Was you day to your liking of excitement, Sir Knight Black?"

"You don't have to talk to me formally James. He's just my squire." Sirius said as he swung the portrait of a fat lady in a frilly pink dress to the side revealing a huge room decorated with maroon and gold. All the walls were packed with books, paintings, tapestries of Griffins and a pair of huge fireplaces.

Remus was in awe of it all, but he couldn't go explore because of Sirius' tight hold on his arm. "I just met Malfoy on my way here. God I hope he trips into a hole and dies."

James gave an understanding smile. He knew how much Sirius hated Malfoy. "Better yet, have a French frog shoot him in the arm so he has to bleed out slowly."

Sirius looked up at 'French frog' and didn't find it as funny as he used to. "I'm sorry to say this James, but could you please not use that phase again."

James looked taken aback, but gave no protest. Sirius was beyond his usual level of frustration. James knew of only one thing that would help take Sirius out of his rut. "Want to fight tomorrow? No one wants to challenge me so it feels like my muscles have turned to mush. It would also be good for our squires to see. I think Peter needs a little inspiration. He hasn't been practicing. Little prick."

Sirius gave James a grateful look. "That sounds great. But to be fresh tomorrow, I need my rest tonight." They had been walking to their sleeping quarters. James' room was next door to Sirius', with a door connecting the two rooms on the inside.

They bid each other good night and went to their respective rooms. As Sirius closed the door he finally let go of Remus and let out a breath. He was really hoping that tomorrow would take his mind of today. Despite his aching stomach, he was not in a mood to eat. "Take what you want for dinner. Your bed is over there, and I expect you to be up and ready for tomorrow, Peter's not going to be the only one watching. You need to see how real knights fight."

After saying that Sirius collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to hear Remus' response. He fell almost immediately into a dark dream. No matter how many times he had this nightmare, he always held the belief that he would be able to save his brother this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This story is Remus/Sirius.

Review replies:

F.Valconbridge: (ch 1) It's always a good idea to read other people's stuff when you have writers block. I either to that or do homework. Btw, I just started another story(shameless plugging) Quartet. If you liked Eligie, you'll hopefully like this one too. (ch 2) Thank you so much for understanding that I won't update soon. As a fellow author, the empathy is so nice.

Polymania Glamour: Thanks for letting me know. I just prefer the sound of Sir Knight and I'm too much of a lazy ass idiot to go back and correct or do any research beforehand.

Seylin: I'm inaccurate idiot who didn't bother to research anything. Since I've gotten a couple of reviews about this, I'll try to clarify. I like the sound of Sir Knight and I will only use it when they have to be diplomatic, and are in polite company, other then that they will call each other by their names.

Mokubahv: I'm happy you find it interesting. Thanks for writing me!

Sakura evil twin of Sango: sorry I couldn't update sooner… I'm so glad you loved it! I love writing it cause it's just so much fun!

Padslet: I'm writing as fast as I can… sorta.

Kaly: Thank you so much for calling my writing talented!!! I have a few inspirational authors on here and I'm always striving for better stories. It's amazingly great to have my writing called talented. I only hope the rest of this story is equally as wonderful. Thank you!

Chapter 3 

Remus met Peter the next day. Sirius walked him out to the jousting court. James was already there practicing and his squire, Peter, was watching in the stands.

"Go join Peter and watch us. James and I will go through basic fighting stances and a few mock fights." Remus saw Sirius gesture to Peter and turned to go to Peter without giving Sirius any sign of acknowledgement.

He sat by Peter, but not too close. The other squire turned to him and offered his hand. "Hullo, fellow squire. My name is Peter. Uh! I mean! Bonjour. Je mah pelle Peter."

Remus glared at the older boy out of the corner of his eye. "I can speak English. My father was the one who taught me French. My mother made sure to make me bilingual."

Peter seemed to wither under Remus harsh stare and cold response. Remus' heart warmed a little at the dejected boy and offered him his hand. "My name is Remus."

The other squire took the hand warmly and pumped it a bit. "Very good sir! How long have you been studying the ways of the knight? Or should I say, how long have you been a squire?"

Remus was taken back a bit at the boys excited tone, but decided to answer his questions. "My father had me learn the basics of fencing. But I suspect that it's different from real fighting. I just became a squire yesterday."

Peter's eyes widened at this. "Just yesterday? And you get to be with Black?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "What so great about him?"

Peter scoffed at Remus' ignorance. "Just the fact that he is the best knight around! He's the winner of nearly every competition between the factions."

"Factions. Like houses. We are Griffins because our knights are. The different families compete against each other. However, Harpies spend most of their time and talents in the Library or as monks. The Badgers are sent on diplomatic missions and try to reach agreements with other kingdoms. The Basilisks are best known for their dark cunning and skills with herbs and poisons. They're our toughest competitors in the arts of combat."

Remus turned his attention back to the pair of knights sparing. He watched as they met the other's advance and retreat step for step. It was a very deadly dance. He noticed that Sirius always gave a slight jerk to his right before lunging on his left foot. He was trying to make James think he was going to attack on the right, when he went for him on the left. His weaker side. But when attacking from the right side Sirius didn't jerk. It was more of a circular glide, as though from an old injury.

He leaned over to Peter, not taking his eyes away from the match. "Was Sirius ever hurt on his right foot?"

Peter turned to him staring. "How did you know that?"

Remus stared back. "What do you mean?"

"Sirius was shot in the leg when he tried to…" Peter trailed off and turned back to the fight.

Remus was incessantly curios. "When he what?"

Peter didn't look at him. "It's not my place to say. If you want to know, go ask him yourself."

James lunged forward. Sirius deflected the blow and now held his sword above his head but aiming down at the ground at James' feet. James knew the move well. If he tried to attack, Sirius would flip his sword up and then impale his unprotected torso.

He aimed a blow at Sirius' front. Sirius brought his sword down and forced it to the ground. He then lifted his blade and spun so his back hit James'. He swung his sword, intending to slice James' neck.

James ducked and hit Sirius in the back of his left knee with the hilt of his sword. Sirius fell forward, but twisted on the ground so his blade stopped James' from hitting its intended target. He weakened his stance so James was brought closer to Sirius by sheer power and weight. When James was nearly bent double he realized what Sirius planned to do and jumped to the side just as Sirius' feet came up and kicked where James would've been.

The distraction was just enough for Sirius to get up and prepare for another round. They went on for what seemed like hours.

Remus watched each of them closely. Looking for any weaknesses or holes in their attacks and deflections. The ring of sharp metal on sharp metal, excited Remus, and the shimmers of the sun on the fast moving blades entranced him. It wasn't until Peter was shaking him that he realized it was his turn to get into the ring with his Knight.

He was handed a dulled blade. He swung it around slightly, trying to get the feel of it. It was much heavier than a fencing sword and the weight was balanced differently. When he first came at Sirius, he easily batted the sword from Remus' hands.

"Your grip is to weak. You're moving the sword from your wrist. You need to use your entire arm to control the blade. You rotate and change direction from your elbow." Sirius demonstrated as he spoke. "Your sword is an extension of yourself. It needs to be as a part of you as your own beating heart." He turned back to Remus. "Take your stance."

Remus obeyed and got into the position his father had taught him. When he saw Sirius pose he changed his footing slightly to prepare for his attack. Sirius stepped forward. Remus stepped to the side, he was not going to retreat; he was going to manipulate.

Sirius took in his squire's actions and smirked. He stepped the other direction and Remus mimicked him. They began to move in a circle. Remus' feet almost did a grapevine as he made sure to keep Sirius in his sights at all times. When he felt that Sirius had been lulled enough he swung for the Knight's left side, forcing him to suddenly put his weight on his right leg. This unexpected weight caused him to stumble, which he quickly covered with an answering blow to Remus. Remus backed away, then rushed Sirius. Sirius stabbed his sword into the ground in front of him. When Remus blade struck his, he pulled the metal from the ground and pushed Remus over him.

Remus was thrown off but managed to defend himself from Sirius' following attack. He went to kick the Knight's feet from under him, but Sirius jumped and took advantage of his aerial position. He brought his sword behind his shoulder and swung it across his chest and down to his hip as he came down on top of Remus. The force of the blow flung the sword from Remus' hands. He crawled out from under Sirius and tried to get to his sword. But a tower of metal blocked his path.

"I win."

Remus glared up at the gloating boy. He was offered a hand, but stood up on his own again. "None of those moves would have been possible in battle, just so you know. We only have amourless fights to help keep us nimble and to get to know our swords better." Remus picked up his sword and handed it to Peter. He and James took their places in the ring and Sirius and Remus watched from the stands.

Remus noted that James was more mobile with his sword and had faster reflexes, but Sirius had had more strength behind each blow. Peter held his own against James, but all of his moves were defensive. He was too slow to attack successfully.

Remus realized that he and James were very similar. They both had quick reflexes, but little strength, and Peter and Sirius both had power, but were slower. He began wondering why they had been paired up like they had. He decided to ask Sirius.

"Well, aren't you the observant little squire. My best answer would be to say that you have to develop your individual style to defeat your opponents."

Remus asked him another question. "May I get some help from James?"

"No. If you get any help from him, you will only manage to be a poor imitation of him." Sirius stood up. "I need to leave you to go speak with someone. When James and Peter are done, have them take you to Griffin Tower." He turned to make sure Remus was looking at him. "Do not go off on your own. I do not want a repeat of last time."

Remus shivered. He remembered well how Lucius Malfoy had looked at him. He stared down at his folded hands. "Yes, Sir." He looked back up at Sirius to show that wasn't going to leave.

Sirius seemed satisfied with his answer. "Don't stay out too long. You need to be rested for the stables tomorrow." With that he walked away and left Remus to watch James and Peter.

_A/N: I owe thanks to truest-of-true-loves for letting me know i had made a really bad mistake. any and all 'HE's are completely accidental. I just don't pick up my shift key fast enough for the next letter. That is a blunder on my part and I heavily apologize for any and all confusion. Tah!-v_


End file.
